taste in my coffee
by satsuki momoi
Summary: "Eh, Naruto! Sudah dari tadi ya? Gomen ne, mau pesan apa?" Aku maunya pesan kamu, Sakura.


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

.

.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku datang kesini. Selain _affogato_-nya enak —_espresso_ dan _gelato_-nya menyatu sempurna dalam segelas cangkir, tempatnya juga nyaman. Lagi-lagi, ini bukan gayaku sama sekali. Ini semua karena Sasuke yang kalau minta ketemuan pasti dan selalu di kafe mahal. Tadinya aku lebih suka nongkrong di warung ramen dekat stasiun. Harganya bersahabat dan tentu saja semangkuk ramen miso dengan toping daging babi pedas lebih mengenyangkan dari pada secangkir kopi. Tapi, aku tak keberatan mengeluarkan uangku lebih banyak untuk bersantai dan minum kopi disini —_karena ada dia._

Yah, waktu itu hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur di awal musim gugur. Tentu saja aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan turun hujan, jadi tidak ada payung dalam ranselku. Berbeda dengan si teme yang kalau kemana-mana naik mobil mewahnya, aku lebih suka naik bus atau kereta. Hari itu aku datang sejam lebih awal dari jam janjian. Bukan tanpa alasan, seorang pemalas sepertiku hampir mustahil datang tepat waktu saat janjian —semua hafal kebiasaan burukku, yang sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud demikian. Hanya saja virus telat Kakashi-_sensei _sudah terlalu melekat pada diriku. Siang itu aku gagal sidang, dan dosen pembimbingku menyuruhku mengganti judul skripsi.

Tak ada yang lebih mengesalkan dari pada ganti judul. Mereka bilang materi yang kuangkat sudah cukup oke dan tak ada masalah, tapi saat sidang mereka menyuruhku ganti judul. Jadi di sanalah aku, membuat ulang skripsi baru sembari menunggu si teme.

Aku memang kehujanan. Jarak dari stasiun ke kafe itu memang tak terlalu jauh, tapi rambut dan kemejaku lumayan basah. Aku tak menyangka, saat masuk, seorang barista cantik terkejut melihat kedatanganku dan langsung bergegas memberi handuk kecil warna putih.

Suasananya cukup _awkward_, ia tersenyum dan berbalik menuju belakang counter setelah menyerahkan handuk itu. aku yang memilih duduk di pojokan belum sempat berterimakasih —walaupun sejujurnya handuk itu tak cukup besar untuk mengeringkan tubuhku, dan kemudian menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya kucuci dulu lalu kukembalikan handuknya besok lagi.

Aku memperhatikan dia yang sedang menghitung takaran biji kopi saat seorang pelayan menghampiriku dan memberi buku menu. Tapi pandanganku teralihkan pada barista manis itu yang berdiri disana, rambutnya merah muda, kulitnya putih seperti kapas. Ia menggumam dan menggembungkan mulutnya —aku bisa melihatnya jelas dari sini.

"T-tuan, bagaimana? Mau pesan apa?" Yah, buru-buru kubuka buku menu dan memilih _long black coffe. _

Pelayan itu bergegas pergi dari hadapanku.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, si barista pink datang membawa _long black_ dan menghampiri mejaku. Ia mengenakan rok lipit pendek warna merah dan kaus hitam polos di balik celemek cokelatnya. Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan kopi itu di atas mejaku, lalu berbalik pergi sebelum kutarik lengannya.

"Ah maaf, ini, akan kukembalikan besok." Kau bodoh Naruto, buat apa menarik lengannya?

Ia kembali tersenyum, "ne? Tidak usah kok."

"B-benarkah? Well, terimakasih," ia melirik kearah tanganku yang menahan lengannya, "o-oh maaf." Segera kulepaskan peganganku. Tangannya halus sekali, _by the way_.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum geli, "lain kali kalau anda mampir, coba pesan _affogato_. Kafe kami terkenal dengan_ gelato_-nya. Dan anda harus coba. Anda pasti suka."

_Benar, pada akhirnya aku suka. Suka padamu. _

.

.

.

Teme datang sejam kemudian. Dengan gaya _tengil_ khasnya, ia duduk di hadapanku.

"Kau kehujanan?" Ah suara dinginnya itu, aku benci sekali.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Kami berbincang tentang Sasuke yang akan mempekerjanku di rumah sakitnya. Aku akan menjadi psikiater di rumah sakit baru itu tahun depan. Walaupun sekarang aku masih magang, tapi ia bahkan telah menyuruhku menandatangani kontrak kerja. Dan walaupun aku membencinya, ia tetap sahabat terbaikku.

Si barista pink yang tak kuketahui itu datang lagi menghampiri meja kami, "mau pesan apa Sasuke-_kun_?" aku tentu saja kaget, ia mengenal Sasuke?

"Biasa, Latte macchiato, Sakura." Jadi namanya Sakura?

"Oh baik," barista bernama Sakura itu berbalik dan hendak pergi ketika Sasuke memanggil, "tunggu Sakura," Sakura kembali menghampiri kami dan memasang raut wajah bertanya pada Sasuke, "aku mau egg sandwich juga. Naruto bagaimana? kau mau?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Aku memang masih kenyang setelah makan ramen sebelum datang kesini.

Sakura kembali berbalik, "baik tunggu sebentar."

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi pada Sasuke, "kau mengenalnya?"

"Teman sekolah dulu. Pemilik kafe ini." Aku manggut-manggut, memang tidak mungkin cewek cantik sepertinya hanya seorang pelayang. Bening banget. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Cantik juga." Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa, "cih. Tipemu seperti itu?"

Aku mengernyit, "apa yang salah dengan tipeku?"

"Yah, terlalu biasa." Oh _well_, jadi tipemu yang seperti apa Sasuke-_sama_? Yoona SNSD?

Kami diam. Sasuke sibuk dengan_ iphone_-nya. Masih dengan _iphone_-nya, tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya, "mau kukenalkan?"

Aku berdehem kecil, "yah, boleh sih." Gengsi sih. Aku bisa saja kenalan tanpa minta dikenalkan. Tapi kan, Sasuke teman sekolahnya, harusnya aku bisa jadi lebih dekat dengan si Sakura itu.

Sakura datang dengan kopi dan sandwich Sasuke di atas nampan. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul itu pelan-pelan ke atas meja kami dan tersenyum —sepertinya ia hobi sekali tersenyum, tipikal gadis ceria. Tipeku _banget._

"_Thanks_. Sakura_, anyway,_ kenalkan ini temanku Naruto Uzumaki. Dia mahasiswa kedokteran, calon psikiater di rumah sakitku." Tumben si teme ini baik sekali. Biasanya jangankan ia peduli, mau dengar saja tidak.

Kedua alis cewek itu terangkat, bibirnya membentuk 'o', aku _salting_, " _hajimemashite_." Aku membungkuk sopan padanya. Ia kemudian ikut membungkuk, "_hajimemashite_. Aku Haruno sakura, barista sekaligus pemilik _delight's. _Silakan panggil Sakura saja" —aha, aku sudah tahu.

Aku dapat melihat senyum miring Sasuke, "ah, senang berkenalan denganmu, Uzumaki-_san_. Pasti menyenangkan ya dokter seperti Sasuke-_kun." _

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "ahaha, tidak juga. Panggil Naruto saja."

"Ah, ne Naruto-_san_."

_Karena aku akan sering datang kesini._

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, aku tak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Hampir setiap kesempatan saat ada waktu luang dan tanpa janjian dengan Sasuke, aku akan ke kafe ini. Belajar, mengerjakan tugas, skripsi, semuanya kulakukan disini.

Dan Sakura, ia yang selalu mencatatat pesananku. Kalau sedang beruntung, ketika kafe sepi, ia akan datang menghampiri mejaku dan bertanya aku sedang apa, perbincangan singkat tentang aktifitas kami masing-masing dan bahkan bertukar nomer telepon.

Dari apa yang kudapat setelah 'berteman' dengannya selama setahun, Sakura adalah cewek pintar yang ceria. Ia menolak beberapa beasiswa hanya untuk meneruskan usaha orang tuanya ini. Katanya, ia lebih suka jadi barista daripada jadi mahasiswa. Aku setuju, orang memang berbeda-beda, dan Sakura, ia sangat unik.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku datang karena ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Yah aku baru saja akan menghampirinya yang sedang berada di balik _counter _saat ada seorang cowok yang berdiri di depannya. Memegang buket bunga, dan aku mendengar jelas percakapan keduanya.

"_Happy birthday_, Sakura-_chan!_ Tetap jadi pacarku yang paling _unyu_ ya? _I love you_!" cowok itu memeluknya yang disambut oleh Sakura, "_Ne_. tentu saja! _I love you too."_

Ah, jadi.. Sakura sudah punya pacar?

Benar juga, cewek secantik dia gak mungkin_ jomblo_.

"Eh, Naruto! Sudah dari tadi ya?_ Gomen ne_, mau pesan apa?"

_Aku maunya pesan kamu, Sakura._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: ah apa ini? gomen kalo abal T_T tiba-tiba pengen buat NaruSaku. Reader yang udah baca tinggalin review yaa, arigato =w=


End file.
